


lelaki di subway.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1, M/M, OngNiel Week
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Daniel bertemu dengan seorang lelaki disubway.





	lelaki di subway.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** i'm sorry this is so crappy orz

Namanya Ong Seongwu.

Mereka bertemu saat Daniel menunggu jadwal kereta terakhir. Lelaki itu turun dari salah satu gerbong—sendirian, tanpa bersama penumpang lainnya. Dipikir Daniel kala itu wajar, hari sudah malam, siapa juga yang punya tenaga lebih untuk berjejal di kereta api? Mereka duduk bersisian di ruang tunggu, saling membagi nama dan percakapan kecil, dan hening setelahnya. Seongwu bersenandung samar. Daniel sibuk membombardir Jisung di aplikasi _chat_ untuk segera menjemputnya. Setelah masalah selesai, Daniel menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan melayangkan pandang pada Seongwu di sisinya.

Seongwu tampan—sangat tampan menurut pandangan Daniel yang juga seorang pemuda. Tetapi kulitnya sangat pucat, bibirnya membiru, dan wanginya begitu dingin seperti salju. Kening Daniel berkerut.

“Kamu sakit?”

“Enggak. Cuma dingin aja. Dingin banget, hehe.”

Mendengarnya membuat Daniel bergegas melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Seongwu. Ia tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, sesungguhnya. Tetapi mungkin Seongwu lebih rentan dengan dingin? Yang jelas Seongwu lebih membutuhkan jaket ini dibandingkan dirinya?

“Pakailah.”

Seongwu lantas menggelengkan kepala dan menjauhkan jaket tersebut dari hadapannya. Yang jelas membuat Daniel keheranan. Bukankah pemuda itu kedinginan sekali sampai kulitnya sepucat itu dan bibirnya sebiru itu?

“Ah, enggak usah. Aku enggak bisa balikin soalnya.”

Daniel mengerjap bingung, “Loh kenapa? Rumahku di Seoul juga kok.”

“Aku di sini cuma sebentar. Besok juga aku pergi.” Mata Seongwu kemudian memandang jauh, “Rumahku jauh, jauh sekali.”

Daniel mengangguk sekilas. Mungkin Seongwu hanya pengembara yang menganggap Seoul sebagai persinggahannya. Mungkin Seongwu juga menganggap Daniel sebagai salah satu orang yang hanya sekedar melintas di hidupnya.

Berbeda dengan Daniel. Daniel ingin bertemu lagi dengan Seongwu. Pemuda itu menyenangkan, pemuda itu akan menjadi sahabat yang sangat menyenangkan. Akan lebih bagus jika setelah ini, mereka masih tetap berbincang dalam jarak.

Oh, iya juga.

Terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. Daniel bergegas mengeluarkan _post-it note_ kuning dan pena dari sakunya. Dengan cepat, ia menuliskan nomor ponselnya. Dengan ini, Seongwu dapat menghubunginya, dan mereka dapat berbincang terus-terusan dari jarak jauh.

“Kalau ke Seoul lagi, kabarin aku, ya.” Bergegas, ia meletakkan _post-it note_ berisi nomor ponselnya di telapak tangan Seongwu. Tangannya kemudian mendorong jari-jari Seongwu hingga menutup (tangannya seperti es batu—apa pemuda itu memang segini kedinginannya? Hipotermia?),  “Ini nomor ponselku.”

Seongwu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum—senyum yang entah mengapa mengandung duka.

 

 

 

 

Esok hari, nama Ong Seongwu muncul di televisi. Terselip di antara deret nama para korban tewas kecelakaan sebuah kereta api yang terjadi enam jam sebelum Daniel bertemu dengan Seongwu di _subway_. Layar kemudian berganti menjadi pemandangan keluarga Seongwu—ibunya yang menangis tersedu, ayahnya yang terduduk lemas, juga kakak perempuannya yang matanya bengkak. Layar berganti lagi menjadi foto Seongwu yang dibingkai—tersenyum cerah, tampan, bahagia.

Daniel bersumpah tidak akan berada di _subway_ hingga tengah malam lagi. [***]


End file.
